monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Seamus
Seamus is a male chimpanzee. He is a member of the Bachelor Group. He was born at Monkey World to Paddy and Cherri. A short time before Seamus' birth, Cherri (who was an adolescent at the time) was moved from Paddy's group and into a group led by Rodney. After Seamus was born, several of the young members of the group became overexcited at the new arrival. Because of this, Seamus and Cherri were temporarily separated from the rest of the group. After two days, Monkey World staff decided to slowly reintroduce Seamus and Cherri back into the group. The first member to meet them was Mona, who stayed with them for a few days. They were then reintroduced to Simon (one of the group's adolescent males), who after a while became overexcited and was returned to the main group. Rodney was then placed in and he was gentle with Seamus. Seamus and Cherri were then allowed outside with another adolescent male named Gypsy, but he had to be returned to the main group after he began to hassle them. When Seamus was 27 days old, Cherri started putting him down to play with the other chimps in the group and would only pick up Seamus if he cried. Worried that Seamus may not have been getting enough milk from Cherri, Monkey World staff took him to the vets were it was discovered that he was dehydrated from not getting enough milk. Believing that Seamus would not survive long term with Cherri, it was decided that he would be hand reared by Monkey World's Animal Director Jeremy Keeling. During the day whilst Jeremy was working, Seamus would share a day room with a young male orangutan named Gordon. Seamus was later hand reared with his paternal half-sister Johni after her mother Clin could not care for her properly. In 2000, Seamus was placed in the park's nursery group which was led by Sally, who at the time was caring for two young female chimps named Honey and Eveline. Whilst Honey accepted Seamus, Eveline was at first hostile towards him (as she felt that he would come between her and Sally, whom Eveline had a close bond with), but eventually warmed to him. They were later joined by a one-armed female chimp named Lulu. After Honey and Eveline joined Rodney's group, Seamus and Sally were joined by a male chimp named Carli (who previously was an actor), Johni, Tutti, Ben and Pip (who was Seamus' maternal half-sister). Seamus was treated like a son by Sally, who would spoil him and let him get away with things. In 2005, change came when Carli was moved from the nursery group to the Bachelor Group whilst Seamus was to move back to his birth group (which was now led by Hananya, following Rodney's death in 2004) with Tutti. However whilst Tutti fitted in with the group, Seamus did not and was returned to the nursery group. In 2007, after beginning to act rough towards the younger chimps in the nursery group, Seamus was moved to the Bachelor Group were unlike Hananya's group, he fitted in and reunited with Carli. In 2009, Seamus was reunited with Ben after he joined the Bachelor Group after failing to fit into Hananya's Group. Currently, Seamus still lives in the Bachelor Group. Gallery 2614922425_5a44c9291b_z.jpg|Young Seamus FB_IMG_1574872190722.jpg|Seamus in 2017 Trivia *In the television series Monkey Business, Seamus is incorrectly stated to be Rodney's son instead of Paddy's. Category:Chimpanzee